


Not Your Everyday Duelists

by AlexRyzlinGold



Series: Winter Swan Queen Week 2014 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week - Day Four - Teachers</p>
<p>Hogwarts AU.  Pre-SwanQueen with plenty of banter</p>
<p>“Take your place Professor Swan. I think it goes without saying that you need to stay within the lines of our duelling arena. I would appreciate it if you only use verbal spells for now. I think non-verbal will come later in the demonstration.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded and drew her wand. “Come on then, let’s see what you’ve got.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, Professor Swan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Everyday Duelists

Sadly, I don’t own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter and make no profit from this story.

**Wednesday:** Teacher

As soon as Mary Margaret stood, all the noise in the Great Hall ceased. All the first years had been sorted by the sorting hat after David had called their names. Mary Margaret smiled at all of the students.

“Welcome, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope you all enjoyed a long and well deserved break and are ready to start learning again. As it is expected from the name, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to students, so please, for your own safety stay away. For the benefit of our first years, allow me to introduce our head of houses. Widow Lucas, head of Hufflepuff.”

She paused while Granny (called that by all the teaching staff even though Ruby was the only who was actually her granddaughter) waved from her seat and the Hufflepuff house cheered. There was no way to stop the houses cheering on the heads of their houses and Mary Margaret knew that.

“Professor French, head of Ravenclaw. Professor Whale, head of Slytherin and Professor Nolan, head of Gryffindor.”

Mary Margaret paused for each of them and let each head of house wave before pointing out the next.

“I’m also very glad to introduce our two newest teachers as Professor Gold and Professor Blue have both left us. Allow me to introduce Professor Mills, who will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts and Professor Spencer, who is our new Arithmancy teacher.”

She gestured towards Regina who sat between Belle and Ruby and Albert who sat near the end of the other side of the table.

“Now, let’s eat!”

The serving plates that sat on the tables filled up thanks to the house elves that worked as efficiently as ever and everyone started to serve themselves. Like a good Headmistress, Mary Margaret made sure to watch Regina out of the corner of her eye. Regina had appeared shortly before the students with barely enough time to hand her bags over to the house elves to take to her room. Most of the time the professors were at Hogwarts for a decent month before school started but Regina had been working her old job up until the day before and had arrived via floo network early that morning. Mary Margaret still wasn’t certain exactly what Regina’s old job at the ministry had been but she had come highly recommended by several people for her skills in dark spells and counter spells.

Mostly Regina was listening to the conversation Ruby and Belle were having as she ate and sipped at her drink. She spoke a few times but mostly seemed to keep to herself. There was nothing wrong with it and she wasn’t getting drunk like Leroy tended to do, but Mary Margaret couldn’t help but wonder why the Dark Arts position always seemed to attract the weirder professors. It had been that way when she had attended Hogwarts as a student and in all her years teaching she had not once been proven otherwise.

Soon enough dinner was over and Mary Margaret sent all the students to their dormitories with their prefects. All the professors waited behind for appearances sake. After lunch and breakfast they were expected to rush off to classes, but dinner was different. Besides, several of the professors had routes to walk to ensure that the students weren’t trying to sneak around; something that happened much more on the first day back than any other (bar Valentine’s Day).

Mary Margaret approached Regina, who had been waylaid by Granny. She was nodding slowly and placed a hand on Granny’s shoulder.

“I can get it. Don’t worry, there is still two weeks and I’ll start asking around tonight. I happen to know a very useful charm that will stop Peeves from messing around in your stores so that this doesn’t happen again.”

Granny thanked her and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Most of the other professors had left already when Mary Margaret called out Regina’s name. Regina turned around, a politely interested look painted on her face.

“How may I help you, Professor Blanchard?”

“I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you to ease your transition into teaching?”

Regina shook her head. “I’m sure that I’ll be fine, but I will come to you if there is anything I need. Though I do understand that Professor Gold ran a duelling club of some sorts?”

“Ah, yes he did.”

“I would quite like to continue that, if there are no objections. Sadly the art of duelling seems to be a dying one. Maybe we could talk about it at a more hospitable hour?”

Mary Margaret nodded. “Bring it up at the faculty meeting at the end of the week. That way we can sort everything out at once.”

/-/-/-/

Teaching was a very different profession than Regina was used to, but she did enjoy it greatly. Her mother, no doubt, was still angry about the change in profession. Moving from head of your own department in the Ministry of Magic to a professor would probably be seen as a demotion by most people, but Regina didn’t. Her position at the Ministry hadn’t afforded her any notice, just a reputation for getting the job done and a particularly good handle on the obliviate spell. It had been an important job, but not a great one. And when you were in charge of retrieving dangerous magical items from the magical population you met a lot of dangerous people that had to be neutralised. It was nice to not fear for her life everyday she went to work.

Though she did have to fear for her robes. Two weeks in and she had already confiscated ten different items used to try and prank her in a variety of ways with alternating results. Regina wondered if Professor Spencer was getting the same treatment. The lack of ink stain on his red robes at lunch seemed to indicate that he had not been the target of pranks yet, but that was one of the perks of teaching an optional subject. The students generally _wanted_ to be there. Still, quick reflexes and wits had allowed Regina to stay unpranked. Though she had made a mental note to burn down Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the next time she was in Diagon Alley.

The sixth years were by far Regina’s favourite to teach. They knew enough that she could expand into somewhat advanced areas but weren’t too arrogant to think that they could figure everything out for themselves like the seventh years. The seventh years had been quickly put in place when she thoroughly schooled one who believed and insisted on disagreeing with her about the tendency of younger witches and wizards to telegraph their moves even when they used non-verbal spells. Then she had docked him fifty points for wasting the lesson time and forced him to write an essay about non-verbal spells. It would have been a pitiful essay, but since then the arrogance in her seventh year classes had dropped. It built Regina a reputation that said she did not take nonsense in her classes and as a result she had quite a high turn in rate for her first set of essays. Only two students tried to get extensions with no good reason and they both ended up turning in essays at the end of the day rather than fail. Granny had commended her for it.

The first staff meeting had gone quite well, and Regina was given permission to organise a duelling club. It was simple enough to set up seeing as she simply took over Gold’s time and classroom for it. So every Wednesday, after classes finished and before dinner she educated a small amount of students about duelling. Apparently Gold hadn’t exactly encouraged many students into duelling, deciding that the only students who deserved to learn the art of duelling were those he picked out. Regina was lucky to have been one of those students. Cora had insisted that Regina be home schooled in magic until her tutor left to teach at Hogwarts. Cora hadn’t been pleased but had sent Regina to Hogwarts to make sure she had the same tutor. Gold had been teaching at Hogwarts ever since. It seemed oddly appropriate that Regina be the one to take over after he left.

It was three months later that Regina ran into her first real complication at one of the weekly staff meetings. Regina was willing to admit that she could have tried harder to get to know her co-workers. Aside from Granny, Ruby and Belle, Regina didn’t really talk to anyone except to inform Professor Whale that his attentions were not appreciated. Granny and Ruby didn’t really count though, because Ruby had been one of the few people Regina had actually liked when she attended Hogwarts for her seventh year of school. Her intense education with Gold had resulted in Regina almost instantly figuring out that Ruby was a werewolf. She had befriended her fellow Slytherin and had ultimately gotten along quite well with Granny. Over the years, after leaving Hogwarts Regina had kept in contact with both Ruby and Granny, and she had even supplied Granny with a few rarer ingredients over the years. Much like she had quickly found Granny a supply of Wolfsbane after Peeves had destroyed her whole potion cabinet. The problem had not been getting the Wolfsbane but getting it quickly.

Regina hadn’t been particularly subtle about her doubt of Professor Swan’s ability when the woman suggested supervising duelling in Dumbledore’s Army, and it had caused a bit of conflict to say the least.

“I don’t mean to sound self-promoting, but if students want to learn about duelling, then perhaps you should send them to the duelling club?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Half of them were kicked out or outright turned away from the duelling club.”

“Certainly not by me, Professor Swan. And I’m seriously afraid for your classes if you haven’t noticed that I am not Gold. The lack of greasy hair and male genitalia should have been your first clue. But since you seem to have missed that, allow me to reassure you that I am nothing like my predecessor. Unlike him I believe duelling to be an essential part of any witch or wizard’s education, whether they have a talent for it or not. My real question, Professor Swan is what in the world makes you think you are qualified to oversee any young person when it comes to duelling?”

“What the hell makes you qualified?”

Regina shrugged gracefully. “Come to one of our meetings and you’ll find out, Professor Swan. Until then, I seriously suggest you consider the ramifications of overseeing an activity you have little to no experience in, which essentially boils down to students throwing potentially dangerous spells at one another with no training.”

Regina could tell that Emma was about to say something when Mary Margaret spoke up. “She’s right, Emma. Duelling can be very dangerous. At least that was Professor Gold’s justification for restricting the number of students he accepted.”

Regina snorted. “Gold was an idiotic arse, but he knew more about magic than most people learnt about in a lifetime. Still, the invitation is there, Professor Swan.”

“I don’t need to be told how to teach by someone who has only been teaching for a few months.”

“Probably not, but I have been duelling since I was old enough to wield a wand effectively. Your teaching isn’t in question; it’s your ability to duel.”

/-/-/-/

It took two weeks and a lot of glares at meals but Emma did eventually turn up to one of the duelling club meetings. Emma snuck in moments before Regina was set to start. She barely glanced at Emma before settling down in one of the many chairs that formed a small circle in the middle of her classroom. Regina preferred this type of teaching much more than the larger classes simply for the easy access to all her students.

“First off, as I’m sure you’ve all noticed by now, Professor Swan is with us tonight. She will be helping with a demonstration. But before we start I would like to stress that the duel between Professor Swan and myself is for academic purposes only and as such you should be watching to see what works and what does not. I also feel the need to stress that this is a performance of such and that neither Professor Swan or myself will be duelling to our full potential.”

Emma narrowed her eyes but stepped forward when Regina gestured for her to. The students stood and moved to the side in what seemed like a well-worn action. Regina drew her wand and flicked it while gently pulling Emma back. The desk and chairs all moved to the side, revealing a large painted rectangle on the floor. Regina gestured to one side of the rectangle.

“Take your place Professor Swan. I think it goes without saying that you need to stay within the lines of our duelling arena. I would appreciate it if you only use verbal spells for now. I think non-verbal will come later in the demonstration.”

Emma nodded and drew her wand. “Come on then, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“As you wish, Professor Swan.”

They crossed arms and bowed, never taking their eyes off each other before each of them took several large steps back and prepared themselves. Regina bent her knees slightly, falling into her preferred duelling stance. Her body was side on as to lessen the size of the target she made. Emma drew her wand up and cast the first spell.

“Stupefy!”

With a quick sweep of her wand Regina diffused the spell while taking a few steps forward that forced Emma to step back to keep distance between them.

“Declino alica.”

She flicked her wand again, sending a spell flying towards Emma.

“Levicorpus.”

“Protego. And I thought we were getting along so ...”

“Expelliarmus.”

Emma’s wand flicked out of her hand. While her wand was still in the air Emma snapped her fingers and her wand flew back to her and she caught it easily.

Regina lifted an eyebrow and took another step forward cause Emma to back up. “What were you saying, dear?”

Regina waved her wand again. “Petrificus Totalus. Flipendo.”

While Emma was able to block the first spell, the second was sent just as her shield charm faded, leaving Emma to take the brunt on it, knocking her over the edge of the rectangle. Regina took a step forward and held her hand out. Emma grudgingly took it.

“Now what?”

With the chairs and desks all moved to the sides of the room and with intentions of having Professor Swan dueling again and again during the course of the meeting, Regina lead Emma towards the center of the room and sat on the floor. The students quickly came and joined them, forming a half circle.

“Professor Swan gave you all a very valuable demonstration. What have we learnt?”

Various students called out answers which would lead to a discussion about why whatever Emma had done was a problem and how it could have been fixed or done differently. Her stance was all wrong, unlike Regina’s which had allowed her to be as minimal a target as possible and give her better balance. Balance was in the end what had lost her the duel and had been Regina’s plan from the beginning. Emma was starting to feel quite down on herself when one student spoke up.

“Professor Mills, I’m not quite sure that the Levicorpus spell was the best option you could have used.”

Regina just nodded. “Explain.”

“The spell, while it can disorientate an opponent by hoisting them up into the air, doesn’t actually disable them. Had Professor Swan been hit by the spell but had kept her wand she could have easily gotten down or cast her own spells at you.”

“True, and as you duel more proficient people these are the sorts of things you need to consider. Now, I can think of at least two more things that could be commented on from that duel. Who’s next?”

It took a few minutes but another student spoke up. “Professor Swan relied too much on spells.”

“It’s a wizarding duel, Miss Zimmer. Spells are your main weapon.”

Ava Zimmer blushed slightly but shook her head. “No, I mean she could have avoided the Flipendo spell had she ducked.”

Regina grinned. “Precisely. Dueling is about more than spells and if any of you wished to duel competitively I would suggest exercising and working on your flexibility. Most duelists, unless trained tend to be spell heavy fighters, particularly at your ages. If you ever get a chance to watch competitive junior dueling you will find many situations as you saw with Professor Swan where a side step was more appropriate.”

After a few more minutes of everyone trying to figure out what the last thing Regina had mentioned was, she posed a question to the room.

“My strategy to defeat professor Swan, while effective, was extremely risky, why?”

She arched and eyebrow knowingly. “Mr Zimmer, I believe you know this one.”

Much like his sister Nicholas Zimmer blushed.

“Because it relied on your opponent to respond as you wanted them to. There wasn’t much you could have done had Professor Swan refused to step back for you.”

“Exactly, thank you Mr Zimmer. Had Professor Swan not stepped back I would have been in a position of being forced to back up, which professor Swan could have then used to her advantage and forced me to back up more, losing ground and restricting where I could have moved later in the duel.”

Regina stood. “Now, same pairings as last time, we’ll start from youngest to oldest. And I expect every one of you to thank Professor Swan for making a fool of herself so that you could expand your education.”

Emma had to admit that Regina could teach, particularly with such a small amount of students. Every single one of them had been hanging on to her every word and trying to milk the most information out of the meeting as possible. Every student even thanked her, and not one seemed to think she was a terrible teacher because, as she had found out in her duel with Regina, Emma did not know the first thing about dueling. Maybe she would recommend the dueling club to the DA members who were interested in dueling.

/-/-/-/

In the next month the dueling club tripled in size. Which wasn’t hard because Gold had kept it small, but it was nice to see, both because the club benefitted and because it meant that Emma had indeed believed that Regina was a good enough teacher and duelist. As were the smiles Emma would give her at most meals, even though they still hadn’t really talked since their duel. Their interactions stayed both quiet and positive until half way through the school year when Emma approached Regina after dinner.

“Professor Mills.’

Regina turned to Emma, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“I was wondering if you would consider, uh, if you would teach me how to duel?”

Regina tilted her head. “On one condition. You explain the charm you have on your gloves.”

Emma shoved her hands behind her back. “What charm?”

“The charm that allows you to summon your wand to your hands, dear. You didn’t think I hadn’t noticed that, did you? And really, it is the most likely explanation though I would certainly commend you on the invention. It is quite an ingenious idea and probably took considerable skill. Anyway, tomorrow after dinner in my classroom, don’t be late and don’t forget to bring the gloves, Professor Swan.”

“You can call me Emma you know. All the other teachers do.”

“I’m sure I can Professor Swan.” Regina said with a grin.

Emma just scowled. “How did you figure out it was my gloves anyway?”

“I’ve spent the last ten years of my life retrieving and destroying dangerous items for the Ministry, I’ve developed a certain talent for recognizing enchanted items.”

“That’s what you did? Damn, I thought you were an Auror!”

“Did you bet on it then?”

“Yes! I mean … no, what are you talking about?”

“Tomorrow after dinner, Professor Swan. Bring your gloves and your wand. You’ll need both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was interested, here is a list of all the teachers and what they teach:
> 
> DADA – Regina Mills  
> Headmistress – Mary Margaret Blanchard  
> Charms – Emma Swan   
> Potions – Granny Lucas (Widow Lucas) (Head of Hufflepuff)  
> Astronomy –Killian Jones  
> Flying – Ruby Lucas  
> Herbology – Anton Tiny  
> History of Magic – Professor Binns  
> Transfiguration – Belle French (Head of Ravenclaw)  
> Divination – Sidney Glass  
> Ancient Runes – August Booth  
> Arithmancy – Albert Spencer   
> Muggle Studies – Archie Hopper  
> Care of Magical Creatures – David Nolan (Head of Gryffindor)  
> Apparition – Belle French & Regina Mills  
> Alchemy – Whale (Head of Slytherin)


End file.
